¿Verdad o Consecuencia?
by The Godess of imaginary light
Summary: Una tarde de lluvia. Los Titanes aburridos. Una idea. Un juego. Y varias verdades. ¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser jugar a Verdad o Consecuencia?


**¿VERDAD O CONSECUENCIA?**

—¿Cómo es posible que llueva tanto? —preguntó Chico Bestia con desesperación—. Viejo, si continúa así, nos ahogaremos.

Raven suspiró con cansancio.

—Si mueres ahogado, no será precisamente por la lluvia…

Chico Bestia le dio una mirada que intentaba decir: "Ja ja, qué graciosa".

—Tiene que haber algo que hacer —tirado en el sofá, Cyborg comenzaba a entrar en desesperación.

Robin miraba el comunicador como si con su mirada pudiese hacer que sonara.

—No hay robos, no hay criminales, no hay chicos malos para divertirnos… —dijo como para sí—. Y no parece que la lluvia vaya a parar.

—Pues si la consola no se hubiera roto, podríamos usarla —recordó Chico Bestia, mirando angustiado su videojuego favorito. (**N/A:** pues es de esperar que, con tanto uso, esa cosa se termine rompiendo… ¬¬)

—Pues sí, pero enfrentemos la realidad: ya no sirve —enfatizó Cyborg con solemnidad.

Starfire de pronto se levantó de la silla es que estaba semi acostada, con los ojos brillantes y el dedo índice indicando que tenía una idea.

—¡Oh, amigos, creo que sé qué podemos hacer! —anunció, muy animada.

Los chicos, poco entusiasmados, le preguntaron con la mirada a qué se refería.

—Cuando llegué a la Tierra, escuché comentarios de una juego que se trataba de responder preguntas o de enfrentar prendas o algo así… se jugaba por grupos, y cuantas más persona mejor —comenzó a explicar, sonriente—. Pero lo más interesante es que la persona está obligada a responder con la verdad… de eso se trata la esencia del juego.

Cyborg, Robin y Chico Bestia la miraron sin entender una palabra (**N/A:** tengo la ligera sensación de que las chicas jugamos más a esta encerrona…)

—Se llama "verdad o consecuencia" —Raven se adelantó, ayudando a Star—. Si, por ejemplo, es mi turno, escojo a uno de ustedes, y le doy a elegir entre verdad… o consecuencia —explicó—. Si eligen verdad, les haré cualquier pregunta, y están obligados a responder con la verdad —prosiguió—. Ahora, si eligen consecuencia, les impongo un desafío que deberán cumplir.

Ahora sí que habían entendido.

—Me parece buena idea —admitió Cyborg.

—Es mejor que no hacer nada —dijo Robin, sentándose mejor.

—Ya lo creo —aceptó Chico Bestia.

Los cinco se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del living.

Con sus poderes, Raven atrajo cinco pequeñas hojas de papel y sendos bolígrafos.

—Elijan un número del uno al diez y escríbanlo —pidió. Y añadió, mirando a Cyborg y Chico Bestia—: Sin copiarse.

Todos lo hicieron.

—Muy bien —anunció Raven—, ahora pónganlos en el centro de la mesa.

Robin: cinco.

Star: dos.

Cy: nueve.

Bestita: cuatro.

Raven: tres.

—Cyborg comienza —indicó Star.

Cy miró con una pícara sonrisa a cada uno de sus amigos. Chico Bestia y Robin prácticamente temblaron de miedo al sólo pensar en la pregunta que les haría.

—Robin —sonrió el mitad robot—. ¿Verdad o Consecuencia?

Robin tragó saliva. De ambas maneras de arriesgaba.

—Verdad —decidió finalmente, sudando copiosamente.

Cyborg se frotó las manos y soltó una risa maligna.

—Robin¿por qué estabas tan obsesionado con Slade? —le preguntó el mitad humano.

Robin suspiró con alivio.

"No voy a gastar las mejores preguntas ahora", pensó Cy para sí.

Raven estaba atenta a cualquier cosa que se dijera, pero sin embargo, por alguna razón, también a lo que _no_ dijeran. Por primera vez, escuchó cada pensamiento de sus amigos.

Después de todo, era _Verdad o Consecuencia_. Quizá alguien debía asegurarse de que dijeran la verdad.

—Bueno —Robin pensó seriamente antes de contestar—, Slade quería destruirnos y destruir a la ciudad. Era el más peligroso de nuestros enemigos… Además, siempre estaba siguiéndome los pasos, me parecía que había algo en especial de mí que quería. Eso me ponía nervioso. De modo que, antes de dejarme sucumbir, pensé que lo mejor era atraparlo y mantener a todos a salvo.

Todos parecieron conformes con la respuesta. Después de todo, nunca habían hablado sobre eso.

—Yo elijo ahora —tal como lo había hecho Cyborg, Robin se frotó las manos con una maligna mirada cubierta por el antifaz—. Chico Bestia, sigues tú.

Chico Bestia dio un grito silencioso y se desplomó en el suelo. Starfire lo ayudó a levantarse, y Robin lo amenazó con la mirada.

"¿Tantas cosas tiene para esconder todos?", se preguntó Raven, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Has estado con alguna chica después de Terra?

El disparo le dio a Bestita justo en el corazón.

—¡Viejo, claro que no! —replicó enfadado—. ¡Yo le debo mucho respeto a Terra!

"Tanto como el que ella demostró al traicionarnos", la mente de Raven continuó por sí sola. Nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba celosa.

—Calma, calma, es sólo un juego —se disculpó Robin a su manera—. Elige.

Starfire y Raven se miraron con cara de aburridas e intercambiando pensamiento: "los chicos se elegirán entre sí toda la tarde".

Sin embargo, Chico Bestia se puso de pie, ya recuperado, y con parsimonia señaló a Raven.

—Raven —sonrió—. Tengo preguntas para ti.

—No olvides que es sólo una —ella no se intimidó—. Adelante.

—¿Amabas a Malchior?

Raven se ruborizó apenas.

—Yo… —¿contestaría o no con la verdad? Bien, era su obligación, pero…—. En realidad, creo que él sólo me gustaba porque se preocupaba por mí, porque me entendía, porque era similar a mí. Tal vez… porque fue muy amable conmigo. Pero no creo que me haya llegado el turno en el amor.

Respondió con la total verdad, y se sintió bien y aliviada al hacerlo. Confiaba en sus amigos. Si ella tenía una ventaja sobre ellos, ella, cuando menos, les debía sinceridad.

—Starfire, es tu turno —Raven no se demoró—. ¿A qué planeta quieres más… Tamaran, o la Tierra?

Starfire contestó con gusto.

—Pues… Raven, Tamaran es mi lugar de nacimiento —empezó—. Pero la Tierra es mi verdadero hogar. Aquí tengo a mi Torre, a ustedes, mis mejores amigos… y aquí soy feliz.

Sonrió ampliamente al terminar.

—Chico Bestia —llamó a continuación—. Dinos, amigo¿en qué animal desearías convertirte?

Chico Bestia meditó un momento (**N/A:** en su caso, creo que no puede decirse "pensó"… XD)

—Nah, creo que en un unicornio.

Todos lo miraron con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —se defendió él—. ¡A las chicas les encantan esos caballos con cuernos!

Raven sonrió levemente, conteniendo la risa. Él y sus ocurrencias…

—Yo te elijo, Cyborg —(**N/A:** sonó muy a Pokémon, lo siento…)—. ¿Quién de las chicas que todos conocemos te gusta?

Era quizás la pregunta más arriesgada que habían hecho esa tarde.

Cyborg se sonrojó notablemente, y evadió la mirada de todos.

—Yo… yo…

—No hay ninguna chica que se llame "yo-yo" —le recordó Chico Bestia—. Contesta.

Cyborg respiró hondo, y Raven prestó más atención para ver si decía o no la verdad.

—Abeja —contestó (**N/A:** es lo mismo que Bumble-bee, depende del país…).

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó el joven verde, dando un salto.

—Bueno, es mi turno —se apresuró a continuar Cyborg—. Robin.

Nuevamente, Robin comenzó a sudar, sabiendo que esta vez no correría con tanta suerte como la anterior.

El juego había avanzado. Las preguntas ya no serían las mismas trivialidades. De alguna manera, todos lo sabían.

—Seré directo —anunció él—. Robin¿te gusta Starfire?

Parecía que al líder de los Jóvenes Titanes acababa de darle un paro cardíaco. Se puso tan rojo como un tomate, sudó todavía más y parecía que iba a estallar.

¡Cómo responder? Si decía "no", Starfire se sentiría dolida… y si respondía afirmativamente¡se le declararía!

¿Qué hacer?

Todos los pensamientos de Robin pasaron también por Raven, que no transmitió ninguna expresión. Robin estaba en una encrucijada.

—Yo… —tragó saliva—. Pues yo… —¡demonios! Elevó la mirada al cielo, decidido a enfrentar lo que pudiese pasar—. Sí, me gustas, Starfire —dijo, mirándola a ella, como si no le respondiera a Cyborg.

Starfire se ruborizó también, y le evitó la mirada.

Diez segundos de incómodo silencio. De un _muy_ incómodo silencio…

—Bien —prosiguió Robin, mientras un trueno quebraba el silencio al mismo tiempo que su voz—. Chico Bestia, te toca —aunque no lo demostrase, Robin estaba furioso de que lo hubieran obligado a eso, y dispuesto a cobrar venganza.

¿Y porqué no vengarse con Chico Bestia?

Él le sonrió, como si quisiera ganarse su simpatía antes de que él le lanzara la fatal inquisitiva.

—¿Te gusta… Raven?

Fue demasiado de lo que la chica pudo soportar.

Ambos se ruborizaron, y Raven comenzó de inmediato a meditar en silencio, intentando no hacer estallar nada.

—¿Te quedaste mudo, Chico Bestia? —Robin sonrió al ponerlo en aprietos—. Contéstame.

El muchacho cambiante tomó aire, después de meditar su respuesta. Ya estaba dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuese.

—¿Te gusta Raven? —lo presionó Robin.

—Bien… —Chico Bestia fue interrumpido por la alarma, que los sobresaltó a todos.

Robin de inmediato se olvidó de su venganza, de poner en aprietos a su amigo verde, y corrió a la computadora.

—Es el Doctor Chang —dijo—. ¡Titanes, vamos!

Se quebró la atmósfera de tensión y presión que se había creado.

Todos corrieron a la salida detrás del líder.

Mientras tanto, Chico Bestia iba pensando: "Cielos, realmente me salvé".

Detrás de todo, Raven sonrió en total silencio, de manera pícara y con una traviesa mirada.

"No, no lo hiciste", pensó, negando con la cabeza.

Tal vez esa tarde nadie hubiese recordado que Raven… podía leer la mente.

_**¡Hola a todos¿Cómo están? Les agradezco a todos los que hayan leído mi fic; espero que les haya gustado. Ahora, para ver si continúo con mis historias o no¡envíenme un Review! Tuve problemas a la hora de inventar preguntas, así que pueden ayudarme enviándome algunas, y haré la segunda parte de "Verdad o Consecuencia". Déjenme algún review¿sí? Extraño que alguien lea mis historias... T.T**_

**_Atentamente,_**

**_The Godess of a Imaginary Light_**


End file.
